


Are we that old to reminiscence?

by oddball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a few years since Aomine and Kise have been living together. Today, Aomine is bored. He rambled about the house, till he stumbles upon Kise's picture folder on his laptop. He browses through them to go down memory lane, and is soon joined by Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi and Kise himself. A languid evening is spent wondering if they're seriously that old to take trips down that road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm bored.

Aomine Daiki is bored. He flips around the magazines that Kise always seems to leave strewn around.  He knows its Kise's pathetic attempts to make him read the magazines he's featured in. But Aomine's arguments were way too apt to fight

"If I have you in person, however I want, why should I bother looking through those stale dumb pouts of yours?"

Kise would pout with increased passion whenever Aomine said that, but would end up ceding and shrugging his shoulders, while walking away. He had some pride in being one of those few men to carry of a pout without losing dignity.

Aomine always grinned at Kise's antics and histrionics, as he flailed across the house for plenty of things, but he missed him with all his heart whenever he was out. Today was one such day. He yawned as he browsed through the TV channels. All the sports channels were playing repeats while the others Aomine didn't quite care about. He glanced over at Kise's open laptop as it made a 'ping' sound. It was another message on his blog by one of his many-many fans commenting on how great he looked in the watch ad. Aomine laughed. He knew why his fans loved that ad, Kise was shirtless, his pants dangerously low and it took way too long to figure the golden watch he was flaunting.

He then got a little intrigued by Kise's laptop.  Even in middle school, Kise didn't seem like someone who would obviously stash porn in his laptop, he'd hide it in hard-drives or other things which Aomine was too daft to get at some-point. So what did he have in those billions of folders.

Aomine browsed through and he saw "assignment pics" "Music" "blog pics" "more pics" "selfie pics". Aomine's head actually began to hurt when he realised the number of "pics" he had just read. Just how self-adoring was Kise! Aomine decided he'd browse through one of them. His blog pics were the ones he'd meticulously labeled and posted. Aomine browsed a couple then yawned some more. He languidly clicked "selfie pics" expecting an endless array of 'Kise-mug-shots' but he was pleasantly surprised about the things his boyfriend had stored.

The first picture was of him, Kuroko and Kise, from his Teiko days. He smiled as he remembered how much Kise obsessed over 'Kurokocchi' back then how that fervor hadn't diminished one bit. He scrolled down further and noticed a rather silly one. Kise was sweating furiously and pointing to a dark figure behind. Aomine pressed his eyes until he realised that figure was him. He struggled to remember when his was taken, until he finally remembered.

_Aomine stood at an empty court late along with Kuroko as he tossed the ball in the air. He often trained with Kuroko post the winter-cup matches._

_"Tetsu, you think I can ever become your light again?" Aomine asked._

_"You don't need me to be your shadow to enjoy basketball again, Aomine-kun" Kuroko replied almost reading Aomine's mind._

_"Playing against Kagami made me ... joyful again. But I want to play with that joy more often" Aomine said spinning the ball on his finger tip._

_Kuroko swiftly texted a message to someone asking him to meet him in that court. Aomine just looked blankly at the sky._

_"You know, back then, when you played one-on-one against someone, you had that smile on your face. And he's still growing and has a lot of potential.. You know who I'm talking about dont..."_

_And before Kuroko could finish, he was attacked by a radiant blonde, smiling his heart out. Aomine stood wondering why Kuroko had texted Kise to come_

_"Kurokocchi!! did you call me for a date this late...Aominecchi?" Kise suddenly noticed._

_Aomine's face hit the floor, well almost did. Did Kuroko do this to avoid playing with him, he wondered._

_"Kise-kun, I just bet with Aomine-kun that you can beat him one-on-one and he gave me a dirty look"_

_"I knew Kurokocchi had faith in me!" Kise said loosening his tie and beginning to dribble the ball. He tossed it towards Aomine. Aomine grinned slightly and after darting about, pulled off a characteristic Aomine score._

_"One more!!" Kise yelled_

_._

_Aomine turned around to see Kise holding the ball and bouncing it. He agreed and took a defense pose when suddenly, a wisp of gold shot past him without him noticing it until he was near the basket._

_"what?! Tetsu's drive? Its not perfect but still..." Aomine gasped a little._

_Kise's copy of Kuroko's drive wasn't complete, but he drove past Aomine, soon to be caught up but nonetheless he tossed it in the basket. Kuroko signaled them that it was getting late._

_"Tie, Kurokocchi?" Kise moped a little._

_Aomine smiled a little too and glanced over at Kuroko. He understood. Aomine laughed as he heard Kise yelling " just one more!" Kise's childishness would someday pay off, that he never couldve guessed._

 


	2. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine continues to remember some old stories and soon his thoughts are accompanied by Kuroko and Kagami's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is inspired by the Kuroko no basket special episode, where they go out to eat popsicles around the time Kise first joins the first string.  
> The second half from personal experiences, watching two friends behave like such idiots :)

Back in the present-

Aomine roared remembering how that day was the beginning of a ritualistic 'play-date' between Aomine and Kise. They would meet every other day to play. Aomine continued to scroll down as he saw another picture with himself, Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi and Midorima. He chuckled as he saw Kise grinning with the rest of them eating popsicles behind.

"That moron...He even names the picture- Aominecchi returns! What an idiot" Aomine said remembering the events of that day.

\--back then---

_One day after they finished their evening game, Kise yelled out "Aominecchi! I've got to run! I'm late! Bye!!!!"_

_Aomine barely reacted to Kise's sudden out-bursts of energy anymore. He was used to the blonde bouncing about. He headed to the showers, changed and walked to gate where he heard sounds of people mumbling, telling each other to be quiet and discreet. He peered ahead in surprise to see Kuroko, Momoi and Midorima standing._

_"Hello Aomine-kun" Kuroko said softly_

_"Tetsu? Satsuki? Why are you guys here?"Aomine asked genuinely puzzled._

_"Kise-kun called us here" Midorima said bluntly_

_"Kise? But he isn't ..."Aomine tried to say before Kise cut in._

_"Aominecchi!!!" Kise came running putting his hand around Kuroko and him. "I bluffed! I have no shoots today! Let's celebrate with ice cream! The last we did that was to welcome me!!" Kise said, pretty happy with his planning 'genius'_

_"Now let's welcome you back Dai-chan!" Momoi gleamed._

_Midorima avoided the fuss and shuffled his specs. Aomine looked embarrassed at the stupid blonde. But eventually ceded. As they walked ahead, Kagami joined them and Kise beamed at him happily. Aomine straightened up a bit, when Kagami threw a fist aside near Kuroko. Aomine looked at Kuroko returning the gesture and finally smiled. "So this is what your team is, Tetsu" Aomine thought, smiling to himself._

_"No Aomine-kun. This is more than a team" Kuroko said almost reading his mind._

_\--_

His reminiscence was suddenly interrupted with a loud door bell sound. He quickly lowered the window assuming it would be Kise. He opened to see Kuroko and Kagami, with Kagami yawning much like he was a while ago.

"Hello Aomine-kun. We were bored. Didn't know what to do. We knew you were relaxing after practice in the evening so we came over" Kuroko explained.

Aomine smiled letting them in while he nearly forgot to curse 'Bakagami' as he sat, still lost in the memory of that last picture. 

"Aye, idiot, what the fuck are you smiling at yourself for? You're beginning to creep me out like that ex-captain of yours" Kagami said, scowling at Aomine.

"Asshole. Can I not be happy or do I always have to scowl? Anyway, remember this?" Aomine said pulling up the laptop and showing the two that picture.

"Oh yes. The surprise Kise-kun had planned" Kuroko said smiling.

"And you still couldn't figure that he liked you. What kind of fuck are you?" Kagami said loudly.

"Oh yeah?! Then why the fuck did it take Tetsu to kiss you in the changing room, for you to get your 'confused-feelings in place', moron!" Aomine yelled back.

Kagami blushed at that fact and almost felt a little embarrassed that Kuroko had no qualms discussing that with these guys, but then again, it was these guys! With both pretty embarrassed at being such overgrown orangutans in the matters of the heart, they quickly moved onto the next image. This one was Kise and Momoi posing with 'peace' symbols on their hands and the one immediately after that picture was one of him and Kise, where Kise forcefully made Aomine pose with frozen yogurt in their hands 

"When was this meeting-the-family picture, Aho-mine" Kagami grunted, hinting at Momoi being there too.

"Oh this...umm.. we went to see Kise at a fan meet once " Aomine said hesitatingly

"And the ice-cream was the behind-the scenes actions, Kise-kun's number one fan received? Kuroko said deviously. Kagami roared watching Aomine turn a shade of red (most likely anger) Unlike Kagami's speech, Kuroko's words had a rather curious impact on people, especially the tanned-blistering idiot here.

"Oi Tetsu! I....sigh. nevermind. It was Satsuki's idea anyway" He said giving up.

"Tell us more Aomine-kun" Kuroko said slurping on the shake he picked up on the way.

 

\--Back then--

_One day they didn't have their evening game cause Kise was at a pop-event meeting his fans. Aomine grunted when he read Kise's text. "he's such a whore for attention" Aomine thought practicing by himself. Momoi walked along the road when she heard a loud thump of the basketball slamming down. She laughed assuming it would the two of them but saw only Daiki slamming in hoops._

_"oh! so Ki-chan is modelling?!" she said excitedly."I've never seen him model! Dai-chan can we please go!" She continued in a breath._

_"You go, I dont want to watch him pout and preen like an idiot" Aomine said, in an attempt to squeeze himself out of this._

_"Oh come on Dai-chan! it'll be great! Shouldnt you encourage your friend!" Momoi pouted._

_After much pouting, tantrum throwing and being Momoi in general, Aomine agreed. They boarded the metro and Aomine still wondered why in the world he allowed Satsuki to drag him with her. As the train moved along, he noticed many people with magazines and pictures in their hands; many people meaning many girls! It didnt take much for him to notice, they all had Kise on the cover. He grinned wondering exactly how people found that moron so attractive! Then he realized none of them knew him beyond his perfect smiles. "Ive heard Kise Ryouta is there! Oh my god I should ask him to sign my stomach!" Momoi laughed hearing that and Aomine almost barfed._

_They soon made to the open park and saw a horde of girls standing in a long queue. And at the end of that queue on a stage, a perfectly smiling Kise, golden as ever, smiling with equal brim to every new admirer who came to him with their awe-struck faces. Aomine smiled and stared with some weird pride at him, while Momoi glistened happily. Kise stood signing and greeting each fan steadily, until he felt he was being watched. Not adoringly by these girls, but with a different gaze. He was utterly perceptive in such matters. He looked around and suddenly spotted the blue haired tan boy_

_"Aominecchi!!! Here?!" He thought surprised. "How?! Oh Momoicchi is here too! she must've brought him here" He said to himself. He excused himself after a short while, in a hurry to greet his special guests._

_"Aominecchi!! Momoicchi! You'll! Here! Are you here to see me?!" Kise said beaming in joy._

_"No, to see fashion. Of course to see you. Satsuki  wanted to see your dumb fans fawn over you. And I wanted to see what they see in a idiot like you" Aomine blurted grumpily as Momoi pressed her hands against her waist and glared at Aomine in mock anger._

_"that's mean Aominecchi!" Kise pouted, adoringly. He was way too happy to pout for real._

_"Ki-chan you look amazing! And you have so many fans!" Momoi said pretty perked up seeing Kise Ryouta's real-world fan club._

_Kise blushed at that comment. But it was then Aomine realized that in a world outside basketball, Kise was atrociously popular._

_"You done?" Aomine said blankly, after his epiphany._

_"Yes almost but I'm too tired to play" Kise said sadly._

_He loved play-time with Aomine. Yes that's what he called it._

_"I didn't say anything about playing" "Its just that I dont want to wait around with you for long in this dumb place with pre-teen girls and their mothers fainting looking at you."_

_"I'm going to take liberty and say lets go for a dinner-date!" Kise said happily._

_"Idiot. See! this is why I don't want to be around you for long! You take absurd liberties!"Aomine yelled_

_"How about a frozen yogurt? I'm hungry after all that signing" said Kise almost ignoring Aomine's rant. Aomine looked helplessly at Momoi. "I'm sorry Ki-chan, Im already late, why don't you go along with Dai-chan?" Momoi said pleasantly, also in the mood to diss Daiki._

_Aomine's face nearly hit the floor while Kise looked puzzled. "Ah! Momoicchi, I wanted you to come too! But I guess I'll make do with Aominecchi's company" he joked._

_"what the hell do you mean by make-do, uglyface!" Aomine said cruelly._

_"Dont say that here Aominecchi, my fans might eat you" Kise giggled._

_Momoi laughed and began to run in the opposite direction waving a bye. Kise waved a bye and gleamed as he put his scarf on. He was delighted seeing Aomine come to meet him, and now they were meeting- not to play! But just hangout! Kise could've sworn he saw Aomine look absolutely flustered._

_"People will actually think we're on date! Must I remind you we're going for ice-cream, just the two of us!" Aomine said angrily._

_Kise laughed uncontrollably as he croaked "why then the rumour my fans have sent around is true. Nobody says no to Kise Ryouta, not even a grumpy guy like you"_

_Kise fussed over the counter considering what's most "healthy" for a model._

_"Umm. Blueberry or low fat chocolate.. I can't decide!" Kise said wondering with utmost sincerity._

_Aomine having lost his pre-borne hostility, laughed looking at Kise. "He's hilarious, almost cute..." He thought but immediately snapped "he's your friend! You're basketball training-partner, you don't have romantic feelings towards him!"_

_Finally Kise decided what he wanted.  Aomine hurried out, feeling relief on being pulled out of that thought. Kise and Aomine walked while Kise ate tiny bits all along the way. Aomine kept looking at him eat. He looked at Kise intently for the first time in ages. Now he had begun to see why he captivated people._

_"Is there something on my face Aominecchi?" Kise asked with a slightly mirth in his tone_

_"Hunh?" Aomine said snapping back "no, why?"_

_"I don't know, you've been looking at me a lot" Kise said teasing him._

_"Moron. Yeah there's a little yogurt near your lip" Aomine said solemnly._

_"where?!!!" Kise panicked "I can't look stupid in public!" He frantically said staring at the glass_

_"you look fine, you dunce. Anyway you always look so..." Aomine stopped himself abruptly "don't say it! Don't say anything stupid" He said to himself_

_"look so what Aominecchi?" Kise said looking very curious now_

_"nothing. Look so stupid. Wipe your face" he said handing a tissue._

_Kise took it pretending to feel offended while wiping his face and concealing a huge blush. Aomine probably wanted the ground to swallow him up. This wasnt what he signed up for! In the process of getting his love back for basketball, when did - find love for a guy come in the picture?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise comes back home and is glad that they aren't messing up his facebook/blog (although it could be a thought)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is written based on the ending images from episodes 14-24 season 1. The link to these can be found here-- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmHWftq5d6M 
> 
> It's one story! hope it gets animated some day! :)

Kagami burst into fits of laughter as he heard the story. Kuroko smiled too. Aomine had reached some stage of immunity to being teased about numerous things related to Kise, mostly by Momoi, but now that Kagami and Kuroko had joined the club, he had no choice but to merely...denounce the world and head for spirituality soon.

Suddenly the trio heard the sound of keys clinking near the knob.

"Aominecchi, I'm home and I brought dinner too, your favorite take-away non sense...Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! How nice! But why do you'll have my..." Kise said before being interrupted

"Aomine's going through your pictures and telling us your couple stories!" Kagami yelled out in the most brash fashion.

Kise looked a little worried, before he peered into the laptop, then he laughed.

"Why Aominecchi, when did you get soft and mushy?" Kise teased.

"I'm not mushy, Tetsu is, who was this short of an 'aww' at the yogurt thing. And Kagami's tool is what is soft" Aomine said even more brash than Kagami.

Kuroko punched Aomine in the gut as Kagami blew up in rage, with his manhood in question.

Kise laughed as he emptied the Chinese take-away into larger bowls for the four of them now.

"Kise-kun, isn't this the picture from the time all the teams decided to play together on the day off?" Kuroko said pointing at the selfie of him, Kise and Takao, with a large bunch of people bickering behind.

"Ah! yes! You remember that! Then you should also remember how you made me switch places with Kurokocchi when the fireworks were on, Kagamicchi" Kise said giggling.

Kagami slapped his forehead, hoping nobody would've noticed that or remembered. Aomine felt happy getting his revenge. Kuroko sipped casually assuming no one was noticing him laughing through the straw.

"What a fucked up day that was" Aomine said laughing.

 

\--Back then--

_"Dai-chan, why are you always late?" Momoi paced around_

_"Momoi-San, it's a holiday. He doesn't show up on regular days, today would be just a miracle, then again he is one, isnt he" Imayoshi said in his characteristic polite way_

_"sorry sorry sorry! I should've given him an alarm call! Sorry sorry" Sakurai said trembling somewhat._

_Imayoshi would've wanted to kick Sakurai by now but he's resigned to fate who seemed to give him the weirdest teammates. Not that he was any less weird, it just seemed appropriate to crib about the mushroom and the lazy-lump Aomine._

_"He's not picking up! Wait, I see him walking in!! But......There's someone with him" Momoi said struggling to see._

_"I hope we find enough room to practice. Today is a day off." said Riko walking fast paced._

_"Wait, isn't that..?" Hyuuga said adjusting his specs._

_"We're here!!!!! Senpai, can we click a little selfie?.....no kick? Does that mean you don't mind?!" Kise said nearly dancing_

_"Idiot! Can you calm down for a minute before...Oh good god, What have we run ourselves into"Kasamatsu said with the usual throbbing headache he experiences in Kaijou._

_"Takao why'd you stop" Midorima asked, flicking his green hair in the most sexual way he could (not) adorned by a ridiculously large penguin beside him._

_"Shin-chan, you might wanna make me believe in that ohsa crap, take a look at whose here" Takao said laughing._

_  
There it was!_

  
_A basketball court. Empty. Enter Kiyoshi with Aomine behind. Riko, Hyuuga, izuki, Kagami and Kuroko with Momoi and gang. Takao and midorima with kasamatsu and Kise._   
_"This court is insane!!" Izuki jumped._

_"I think we can all have fun!" Kiyoshi chimed in._

  
Indeed this was going to be fun.   
  
  
 _Momoi and Riko instructed the already distracted bunch of boys, that the teams were to be picked in threes, by picking coloured chits. Kise was busy running around Kuroko and nigou, while Aomine and Kagami were glaring each other down. Midorima stood aside while Takao and Izuki giggled away._

_"Alright pick the paper to decide the teams" Riko announced._

_Everyone picked the papers and the results seemed to reveal a twisted hand of fate wanting to see the least expected people playing alongside!_

_Team red- Kagami, Aomine and izuki_   
_Team blue- Imayoshi, Hyuuga and Kise_   
_Team green- Sakurai, Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu_   
_Leaving Midorima, Takao and .."I'm the third one in yellow" Kuroko declared._

_And in that split second after which, midorima was found being glomped by a golden boy, crying, hugging him furiously "Midorimacchi!!! Let me play with Kurokocchi!! Pretty please"_

_"Kise. Stop being annoying" Midorima grunted._

_"Please Midorimacchi!!" Kise cribbed and cried until Midorima finally agreed._

_"See why I kick him" Kasamatsu said with Kiyoshi smiling in agreement._

_"In that case I don't want to play with Bakagami" Aomine protested_

_"I don't want to play with ahomine either!!" Kagami said like a spurned child._

_"No more exchanges!" Momoi declared, staring Aomine and Kagami down. Aomine's eyes trailed Kise who was hugging Kuroko and petting Tetsu 2, simultaneously. He laughed as he watched Kuroko trying his luck to squeeze out of Kise's hold._

_The first match begin -team Aomine vs. team Kuroko_   
  
  
_"Kagami kun! Pass the ball to Aomine! Pa.." Before Izuki could finish, Kagami dunked it in and well, hit his head again._

_"BaKagami" Aomine scowled_

_"I scored didn't I!" Kagami said sheepishly_

_"Even orangutans can score if they do it enough!" Aomine blurted._

_Izuki sighed. As it fell, Kuroko grabbed the ball and passed it towards Takao, who dodged Izuki and threw it back to Kuroko. Kuroko drove past Kagami, and passed it to Kise who shot it right in. As Kise gave his amazing golden smile, he burst into a fit "Kurokocchi!!! What a pass!"_

_"Kise-kun, please continue" Kuroko said quietly._

_"everyone! Kurokocchi was my trainer!!" Kise said virtually forgetting Kuroko having spoken._

_"Oi baka, two can play your dunk game!" Said Aomine slamming the ball in._

_Kagami's eye lit a fire. Kise countered the attack with a pass, again from "Kurokocchi!"_

_Riko and Momoi sighed at their stupidity. While Kagami and Aomine argued and fought, Kise fawned over Kuroko endlessly._

_Riko blew the whistle hard "listen up you guys! I'm suspending your game!"_

_"Why?!" They all cried._

_"Because you'll are all idiots! Children. Go sit" She bellowed with the aura of a death god lurking behind her. they all frowned until Riko seemed to turn red with fire and slowly they sheepishly sat. Momoi assumed that kiyoshi's team vs. team midorima would be better but, boys are boys.  
Kasamatsu ended up kicking the apologetic mushroom for being apologetic, while Kiyoshi asked Kasamatsu to "chill" and ended up nearly getting kicked too. _

_"Fool" Midorima said scoring a three._

_"go die" Hyuuga said with a response to that three._

_"don't ever doubt my shoots" Midorima said in a loud protest._

_"don't talk to your seniors like this, penguin-boy!" Hyuuga said pointing to Midorima's lucky item of the day, which had attracted many children around it much to his dismay._

_"These three pointer-boys are a pain" said Imayoshi grinning ear to ear._

_Momoi almost felt like a kindergarten teacher watching them squabble. After Riko threatened dire consequences, they finally started playing some sensible game_

_  
"attention please. The fireworks for the festival will commence the display in 15 minutes. We request all the park visitors to enjoy the show" an announcement said as they played._

_"Let's go! It'll be fun" said Kiyoshi smiling at the bunch. Riko smiled as a straight face Hyuuga chimed in "yeah. We could take a break"_

_The short haired coach smiled as Momoi tugged her hand and said "let's run coach-b.b!"_

_  
Everyone  ran to the end of park where crowds were gathered. They gasped and grunted in sweat and would've complained until they heard "it's started" the sky turned a dark violet and filled itself with bright fireworks. Millions of colours filled the sky! Golden sparkles bursting around and people holding hands of ones they loved. Kagami looked at Kuroko with number two on his head smiling at the sky. He smiled too. Then he noticed Kise next to Kuroko staring up, but he casually flipped places with Kuroko. _

_"Kagami-kun, why'd you do that?" Kuroko asked innocently_

_"He hugs you too much" Kagami said staring harder at the sky. Kuroko smiled._

_Aomine looked at the sky and then at the blonde next to him who was enchanted by the lights. The glow on his face, the pure innocence of his smile, captivated him. "Aominecchi, the lights are up there!" Kise said perceptively feeling the blue haired boy looking at him._

_"I know that dimwit. I'm watching how you're drooling looking at the lights like a four year old"_

_"Aominecchi!" He moped._

_Aomine laughed as he looked above putting his hand around Kise's shoulder. Kise looked slyly at Aomine smiling. Everyone seemed to be at ease and happily looking at the sky. Momoi sensed her childhood friend and her teiko buddy grow close, while the serin boys watched Kagami blush at the sky next to Kuroko._   



	4. Move in then. Just like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi barges in furiously and vents out her annoyance by adding into the pool of embarrassing-stories-yet-to-be-shared. And in the same spirit, Kise tells the bunch how Aomine and he finally ending up confronting their feelings.

_"W_ hat a day it was indeed" Kagami said smiling softly for the first time since he entered their house.

The four of them smiled, lost in the bliss of their own recollections of that day. For both pairs in some way, that day traced to the start of something new. The silence wasn't awkward, but wasn't long lasting either.

"Oh good god! Kurokocchi must remember this very well!" Kise said, as Aomine hid in face in laughter on his knees and Kagami bonked Kuroko's head, not knowing exactly how to react to that picture.

This was a strange group selfie, with Kuroko and Kagami squashed in the centre and Kise, Aomine, Takao and Midorima on the ends.

"It was unnecessary, the scene you guys created! you'll are like those weird clans who turn insane whenever something relating to the other shows up!" Kagami said loudly.

"It was necessary! We weren't going to hand Tetsu to you on platter, pretty-eyed and cute" Aomine said furiously

"Its just that we all feel the urge to want to know if the others are okay" Kise said more soberly

"Kise, that's you with your incessant texting" Aomine said bobbing his head.

"No!! I just think we should be in touch. We're like family, aren't we?" Kise said grinning ear-to-ear

"That makes you two incest" Kagami said looking at them reciprocate his awkwardness. "That aside, you guys have a separation anxiety with respect to Kuroko and you'll are shark-ish about each other. Although, Aomine hitting that bastard outside court, was nice!" Kagami continued referring to Haizaki.

"We should've noticed the growing love there already. Aomine-kun willingly moving his lazy ass. The protective lover" Kuroko said teasing him.

Kise smiled as he saw Aomine avoiding eye-contact with anyone.

The door rang for a second time and in busted a furious Momoi who had been ditched for the nth time by Aomine.

"We were supposed to meet! You were supposed to help me buy something for a certain someone's birthday!" Momoi said furiously.

"Satsuki calm your...." Aomine said before she shot off on to another rant.

"I know you said that I already know his size, his favorite colour, his not-so favorite colour, his favorite brand and also that polyester-cotton makes him itch, which you did not tell me. Still I want to be certain he's not picked up anything in the past few days, which I dont have data about, but how hard is it for you to help me pick something for your boyfriend! Not mine! your! So if you don't help me pick something tomorrow, I will buy couples' shirts for you two with- I'm with stupid written for Ki-chan!" Momoi said in one breath, leaving everyone in the room speechless and mildly petrified.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, Momocchi" Kise said after a calculated pause.

Momoi froze as she just noticed the red haired, the teal-blue love of her life and the golden haired. Anger had somewhat clouded her vision.

"Ki-chan you weren't supposed to hear that!" She said in somewhat of an attempt to save the surprise. "Dai-chan! why couldn't you tell me they were all in the room!" she scowled.

"I would've if you'd let me" Aomine said slapping his forehead.

"anyway...why is everyone here?" she asked signaling a you-meet-me-outside to Daiki.

"They were bored. So was I, we thought we'd find model-porn on Kise's laptop, stumbled upon old pictures and no-porn" Aomine said in a very matter of fact way.

"I really wonder why you date him Ki-chan" Momoi said sitting down beside Kuroko.

"What can I say Momocchi. Kurokocchi was taken and all I had left was a primate, albeit a sexy one" Kise said cleverly.

Aomine shot a look at Kise and said "You wait until I'm done with you"

Kagami coughed and Kuroko grinned. Momoi was used to the sexual air with these four around. Well mostly the perpetual honeymoon couple Kise-Aomine, than Kagami and Kuroko.

"Dai-chan, isn't this when you just moved in here?" Momoi asked pointing at the selfie of Aomine and Kise, pointing to the door number. Again Aomine scowling, Kise smiling.

"Oh you mean when you awkwardly sort of forced Kise-kun to stay with you?" Kuroko said with a twist of grin near his lip.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked

"Oh I'll tell you this story" Momoi volunteered as Aomine tried to escape but ended up with Kuroko making him fall by his ankle.

\--back then--

 

_By now Aomine had realised this weird feeling surface time and again for Kise. It made very little sense to him. For a guy who has stared at boobs most of his life, he wondered what this new thing was?_

_"maybe i'm bored of boobs because that dumb Satsuki is always around" he said almost empirically. He changed and walked to the gates, where he noticed Kise signing autographs near the gate. He wasn't surprised as it wouldn't be long before his fans would know that he played there often. But today he noticed Kise's magnetic smile seeming a little tired. Not enough for his fans to know. Aomine waited till they left and bonked Kise on his head_

_"it's a model's life -minecchi!" He said somewhat in apology_

_"you look tired" he said plainly. Dont tell me playing so little tires you out now?" Aomine said grumpily._

_"Of course not! It's just... After this I have shoots sometimes and travelling home is far from here. Aominecchi lives near-by now after moving out of his home, turning 18, not fair!" Kise said fussing. "waaaah!!! No fair! I wanna live nearby then I'll get good sleep to maintain the life in my life!" he fooled around._

_"Then move in with me" Aomine said in the spur of the moment._

_There was a sudden silence. And both stopped. Kise's eyes were confused and frozen, while Aomine himself was shocked that he actually said what he felt. "Aominecchi...really?" Kise said looking confused._

_"What? What's the big deal" Aomine said trying to be casual._

_"You're right I guess...but is it okay..?"Kise asked again to confirm if this was just a weird whim or some diabolical plan of Aomine's to secretly murder him_

_"As long as you bring two girls home and not be noisy" Aomine said wondering why the fuck he was saying these things._

_Kise smiled and said "Alright, I'll tell my sisters and call up my parents and soon we'll be roomies!" Kise said with new found extra energy._

Kagami bawled like a drunk hyena out of laughter.

"I was trying to be nice, douche-face" Aomine said in defense.

"Please you were trying to get into his pants" Kagami said still laughing.

"I got both done" Aomine said with relative swag.

"Dai-chan, with all your bravado, you're such a coward in the matters of the heart" Momoi giggled.

"I...wouldn't say that's all true, Momocchi" Kise said concealing a story and a blush. "The way we got to dating, was probably the one time Aominecchi wasn't scared and being all talk-no-cock either" Kise said laughing.

"Come to think of it, none of us know how it actually happened. We just figured with you two living together and Aomine being the pervert that he is, he would eventually sneak up behind you while bathing once" Kuroko said plainly.

"I'm not a rapist, Tetsu! Besides, I cant sneak up as well as you do" Aomine said grinning. Kuroko punched him lightly, somewhat admitting to the accusation.

"Ki-chan, tell us!" Momoi said bringing everyone back on track.

"Let's see. We were walking back home after discovering Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi making-out outside near a park. Midorimacchi, Takao and the two of us, had an intervention with these two, to make sure that Kagamicchi knew what he was getting into. The group selfie from before? That was during this time. Plus Midorimacchi, conference called Akashichi and Murasaibaracchi just to fill them in. Eventually Akashichi gave his blessings" Kise said laughing.

"Why you had to include this part in your story, I fail to see" Kagami snorted.

"Oh it does have relevance" Kise said dramatically.

 

\--Back then--

_Kise and Aomine were walking back to their home after having had an exhaustive session with Kagami and Kuroko about their new relationship. Aomine was still not convinced about this while Kise seemed more positive. Aomine grumbled all through, when Kise finally said "_ _Aominecchi, Kurokocchi has grown. And he's always helped us grow. If this brings him happiness, how can we make it a problem? We're such close friends Aominecchi. We need to trust Kurokocchi to make the right choices. And Kagamicchi isn't bad. But if ever things go awry, we're there aren't we?" Aomine looked shocked. He knew Kise wasn't as stupid as he looked but today he saw how mature Kise was. "But I'm still hear broken!" Kise wailed._

_Aomine sighed loudly not too surprised. He was convinced now that Kise's pearls of wisdom were those rare phenomenon which nobody could predict._

_"But you know what also makes me a little sad" Kise continued, now unlocking their house-door, not very aware if Aomine was listening. "Is that they're free to be"_

_Aomine looked puzzled, he wasn't too smart on the up-take. "What do you mean?"_

_"I dont know. They both like each other. Neither is afraid to show and well its out there. Being a model, you're either stuck with people who like you for the fame, looks or the tag, and sometimes you can't even do what you want to" He turned to Aomine, looked closely, almost into his eyes "I wish I could do what I wanted. To whom I wanted and it not have it fall flat on the floor"_

_Aomine stared right into Kise's golden eyes. They were sincere. He knew if he said something to what Kise just said, it would seem fake. He trusted himself and Kise and did what he felt best appropriate then. He grabbed Kise by the neck, pressed his lips against his, with an urgency, like an explosion. Aomine was never to great with words, but this explained a lot. As he drew away from Kise's face, he only mildly parted. His hand still on his neck and his breath, very close to Kise's uneven rapid breathing._

_"I did what i wanted to, to who I want to, now it's up to you to decide if it falls flat on my face. We're not mature enough to analyze, we play with our instincts. And this is what mine told me" Aomine said in a raspy tone._

_Kise's eyes were stunned and he sat there motionless but not moving an inch away. He slowly broke into a smile and said "who would've thought you can express so well"_

_Aomine smiled as he mangled his hand into Kise's hair and said "shut up" Kise kissed him back with a renewed force as both aces tangled each other's limbs, virtually tearing their clothes apart. Either both were stupid not to understand the long-drawn tension between them, or both knew and this was the culmination._


	5. We're old enough to reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's how a lazy-languid evening was spent at the aces' inn.

"And then you two did it, didnt you" Kagami asked flatly.

Both Kise and Aomine nodded. The rest of them smiled, by now discomfort wasn't an avenue much explored.

"So you guys didn't tell the rest soon after? Considering you guys are a pack" Kagami said

"Oh we didn't have to. Akashichi caught us kissing in an alley once and he was with Midorimacchi" Kise said very matter-of-factly.

"Midorima gave us a decorum lecture and Akashi said he would call a meeting to discuss this" Aomine frowned.

"The meeting majorly consisted of Akashi-kun asking them awkward questions like who likes to be on top, and telling them how he already knew, and that he would put them in a weirder spot next time if they decide to keep things from him" Kuroko said sighing.

Midorima was rumoured to have drunk himself to sleep after that session, Murasakibara cried at the unwanted information, Kuroko didn't let Kaagmi touch him for a day, Momoi decided to forget about her diet regime and binge on cakes and other distractions, while these two made best of the time they spent locked inside, waiting for everyone to forget the details of their sex-lives.

Kagami squirmed a little before Momoi said "You weren't there. Be grateful. These two sounded like wild chimpanzees in heat"

Kagami squirmed more before Kise happily chimed "Chinese anyone?" He forcefully shoved plates into people's hand, food seemed to always help break trains of thought.

He yelled out to Aomine to help which Aomine for once, gladly agreed.

"Daikichi, why were you pouring over my pictures anyway. You never like seeing me in two dimensions remember?" Kise teased.

Aomine smiled. "I thought your folder selfies would've been more explicit" he said in a gnarled deep voice.

"un-hide folders next time when you're alone" Kise winked "Say Daikichi, are we that old to sit and go down memory lanes with our friends?" he continued.

"Dont know...but that was nice. Remembering what got us to be like this. Reminded me why I like you so much Ryouta or why I like to punch your face sometimes for telling them unnecessary things" Aomine said

Kise laughed as they just about left the kitchen, "Just buy me something good with Momocchi and all is forgiven" he said, stealing a quick kiss.

Aomine traced his steps behind Kise, thinking maybe this old-feeling is a good feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Hope you'll enjoyed it :)


End file.
